I Never Have Dreams
by zali
Summary: The cool guy seems like the type to never have dreams but when he did, it was about a mysterious girl... who could it be? Take a look and enjoy!


**A/N: **I've just finished the whole series that is ouran koukou host club and fell magically in love with its characters but automatically set one guy apart from the rest of the decadently handsome men of the host club. This, of course, is none other than ootori kyouya... but then, sadly, I'm not a part of their world and cannot presumably create a character out of the blue to make him fall in love with… I also like the idea of a challenge… I just hope you won't expect too much out of it… hehehe!!!

The moment I laid eyes on ootori kyouya… I honestly couldn't stop drooling!!! If I were to be a part of their world, I would've been his one-girl-fan-club and worship the ground he walked on. The guy's an absolute genius!!! He's unbelievably evil, but of course, in a hot sexy way!!! Heeheehee!!! He exudes the air of a wealthy snob who doesn't fail to criticize others and use them as mere pawns. He could even have Tamaki-senpai eating out of the palm of his hand in no time if he wanted to!!! I mean, I love Tamaki-senpai to death but Kyouya-senpai is just too irresistible!!! Also, the fact that he's so unfeeling and unattainable makes you go through that dreamy state that you never want to wake up from… ...sigh...

I know that this pairing is quite atrocious for some because many just couldn't stomach the lunacy of it… but as I said… I do love challenges… HEEHEEHEE!!! 

I don't know if you'll like it or hate it… but I love the fact that there's so much room for ones imagination to move in and will at least open up your mind to the idea… Plus, this is more about kyouya-senpai's inner mind… There won't be any otakus bouncing around our favourite cool type genius for now… hehehe!!!

So here it is…

Enjoy!!! …or not… hehehe!

Disclaimer: Sadly, me no own ouran… but me wish me did!!!

One-shot

by: Zali

* * *

A figure lay on the grass just beside the line of Sakura trees at the labyrinth's entrance. He was quite curious as to find out who would waste such a perfectly sunny afternoon lying on the grass underneath a Sakura tree instead of either going home, shopping or go to the third music room. 

He came closer and found that it was, in fact, a small girl wearing a lavender sundress with pink Sakura prints and her feet were bare and slightly flushed. He smiled and thought how fitting her attire was for the location she had chosen to sleep on.

He watched her silently, not daring to come any closer but something about the way she lay there in peace was so alluring to him, that he took a few more steps towards her, involuntarily, and only stopped two feet from her when he could clearly see the slow rise and fall of her chest where her left hand lay atop her heart.

He felt his face grow warm (something that he would never normally do) and berated himself for harassing an unconscious little girl by eyeing her breasts!

He diverted his attention to the rest of her appearance, or more likely, her face. But to his dismay, he found that the upper half of her face was covered by her right hand and wrist which lay palm up in the middle of her forehead and obscured her eyes and the bridge of her nose from view, shielding them from the afternoon sun. He noticed, then, that her pink, smooth lips were slightly apart and looked oddly inviting.

He shook himself mentally, thinking how disgustingly perverted his mind was being. Again, he tried to shift his attention elsewhere but only found himself captivated by her spilt, long, golden hair. It was as if they were silken strands of finest spiders' web dipped in molten gold and seemed to mirror the rays of the sun. It framed her whole upper body and looked as if it were a blanket of the most expensive Egyptian satin. He also noticed that her skin had a pink, healthy glow about it and wondered how soft it might be to the touch.

He was so mesmerized and so deep in thought about this startlingly captivating girl that he didn't notice her take a deep breath and give a light sigh as if contented of her state. What he _did_ notice was the smile that slowly formed on her lips.

That was his undoing.

Before he realized it, he took a small step forward, closing the gap between himself and the sleeping beauty and knelt beside her, bending slightly forward.

His face was only inches away from the hand resting on her face when he lost balance, caught himself and stopped short, catching his breath, and waited, watching if he had disturbed her slumber.

Fortunately for him, she did not feel his slight breath on her arm and slept on peacefully.

And he then belatedly realized that the little girl beneath him didn't seem so little anymore.

She was a goddess in flesh who so captivates without intention nor malice…

She was innocence in human form…

She was a woman in a child's body!

His mind battled over on what to do in his very awkward position, but his curiosity had won the war. He wanted to see for himself who was this magical nymph that had the ability to make him feel warm and ridiculous at the same time, all the while contentedly dozing off underneath a Sakura tree!

He lifted his right hand, shifted his weight on to the other and touched the girl's wrist, testing if he could lift it up and away from her face without waking her. But then the girl's body gave a sudden lurch and before he could get a good glimpse of her face, he woke up with a start in his cold, dark, modern looking room.

He groped groggily around his bed, twisted sheets and bed side table for his glasses and hurriedly put it on and glanced at his alarm clock…

**------------------  
**

**2:03 a.m.**

**Monday**

**------------------ **

He let out a heavy sigh, closed his eyes and said, "A dream…" he took his glasses off again, put them aside and settled back in his bed and sheets and smiled sleepily… "I never have dreams…"

**------------------  
**

Owari?

* * *

**A/N:** The time and day was when I finished writing this fic this week while trying to make myself fall asleep. hehehehe!!!! 

I dunno…. I do hope you liked it… renge-san's description was a bit off… I don't know her character enough to actually write something with her on it, awake and doing her crazy cosplays at that… I've actually planned on this being a prologue and writing a few chapters after this but it seemed like it could stand on its own… I'll probably put them on as a sequel or something… anyway, I actually wrote this intending to put this scene on a ronxhermione fic but it never worked, so I edited it a little to fit the story line I was aiming for… and added the last four paragraphs to set it in kyouya-senpai's room… ...sigh... I wish I could be that girl in his dream… oh well…

Since there aren't that many fics about this couple (I've actually read just 2 really short one-shots, and 1 that's still in progress)so I'll try harder to make one up… and a long one at that…


End file.
